darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightbringer
|- |style="padding: 7px"| Player: Conor |- |style="padding: 7px"| Name: Lightbringer |- |style="padding: 7px"| Court: Summer |- |style="padding: 7px"| Entitlement: ''' |- |style="padding: 7px"| '''Character Theme Song: Judith - A Perfect Circle - Lyrics |- |style="padding: 7px"| Presence: 3 |- |style="padding: 7px"| Mantle: 2 |- |style="padding: 7px"| Wyrd: 2 |- | Quote: "How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! how art thou cut down to the ground, which didst weaken the nations! For thou hast said in thine heart, I will ascend into heaven, I will exalt my throne above the stars of God... ...I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will be like the most High." - King James Bible, Isaiah 14:12-14 |} * - Hair: Platinum blonde * - Eyes: Blue * - Height: 5'10 * - Physical Merits: Striking Looks 4 * - Physical Flaws: None * - Identifying Marks: Beautiful Lightbringer is a caucasian male in his early twenties. He has straight, short, blonde hair that almost looks white when the sun shines off of it. His eyes are a deep shade of blue, the only darker color that is natural to his features. He could easily be a model of some sort. He appears to be athletic, although he is by no means a body builder. He usually wears jeans and simple, white button down shirts with holes cut in them near his shoulders for some reason. Failing that, he might also be wearing a black cloak or robe. * - Hair: Platinum blonde * - Eyes: Blue * - Height: 5'10 (6'0 with halo) * - Physical Merits: Striking Looks 4, Siren Song * - Physical Flaws: None * - Identifying Marks: He's the guy with the halo and the wings. While the differences between Lightbringer's mask and mien are not as drastic as some Changelings, he retains all of his mortal features, it is as dramatic a change as anyone's. He is an angel, with the halo and everything. The halo emits light enough to fill a room, although by some trick of Fae magic, he is not uncomfortable to look directly at. His wings are allowed to stretch by the cuts he usually places in his shirts. His feathers are tipped in grey and black, as if blackened slightly by a fire and this is one of the only features he possesses that does not perfectly fit the stereotype of a judeo-christian angel. Who knows? Some Lost are tortured, some are mutilated and some, like Lightbringer, feel their master's control over them in a more abstract way. The sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve were given free will, but angels exist only to serve and sing the praises of the Lord. Their voices are made sweeter, so that their song is more pleasing to Him. They are made fair and pleasing to look upon, so that His sight is not disturbed by a single imperfect thing. He appeared in the Freehold on the morning of Thursday, June the 3rd.